ediomahvanfandomcom-20200214-history
Minutes
'Minutes For all meetings June 1st, 2011-present!!' *** Please read and comment to this page if you want an excused absence, want to make a correction, suggestions, etc. I also need people to approve these minutes, every week. 'June 1st, 2011 ' Meeting was called to order @ 5:30 PM CDT online by megan guest. Members present were Alex, Megan, and Stephanie. Members absent, (excused) was hannah dobroski. Megan is technologically illiterate, so she did not refresh the page and didn't figure out how to refresh the page, so nothing really got done, but the minutes were read by secretary, megan and were approved as writted by alex. the next meeting will be online, June 11, @ 6:00 CDT Meeting adjourned 5:47 PM CDT by Megan Guest 'June 12, 2011' Meeting was called to order at 5:00 PM By -6^2 elder Alex de la Bruere If you missed this meeting please comment on the minutes page for the meetings you were absent. Those present: Alex, Megan (Late) WE NEED WORDS WE NEED DEFINITIONS Meeting auto-adjourned at 6:30 PM CDT The Next meeting will be Monday ,June 27 @ 7:00 'June 30, 2011' Attendance was opened 6:55 pm CDT ''' '''Members present: Buerocrat Alex de la Bruere and Administrator Megan Guest Meeting was commenced at 7:05 PM CDT online by Alex ''' '''Meeting Times were discussed and it was decided that the next few meetings would be: Friday, July 8th, at 8:00 AM CDT, Monday, july 18, at 8:00 AM CDT, and saturday, July 30, at 8:00 am. New words and definitions were copied to the meeting page. all were approved. Megan will match up the words and definitions and put them on the word list page. minutes will no longer be read at meetings, due to the addition of the minutes page. there is now a general announcements page. DONT PUT ANNOUNCEMENTS ON THE MEETING PAGE(OON). IT CAUSES MORE CLUTTER! ''' '''meeting was adjourned 7:56 by Alex de la bruere. respectfully submitted, Megan Guest 5th elder, secretary, and administrator July July 8th,2011 at 8:00 AM to see exactly what was said, go to Page for meeting of july 8th, 2011, at 8:00 am CDT meeting was commenced 8:04 pm CDT by Alex de la Bruere a 5 minute break was called to look at meeting times. meeting was resumed at 8:10 new meetings are as follows : July 18, at 8:00 am august 3rd, (time will be decided in the near future) august 13 (time will be decided in the near future) words and definitions were posted to meeting page and alex will match them up this time. our new meeting system includes seperate meeting pages for each meeting, and the pages will be linked to this page, and then protected for reference. check the wiki often, as many things are updated by our fearless leader''s'' (Administrator Guest and de la Bruere-ocrat ) daily. make words and definitions That's not what I meant, but I fixed it already. meeting was adjourned at 8:29 am CDT meeting for july 18, 2011 meeting was called to order 8:00 am by alex de la bruere. members present were alex de la bruere and megan guest was absent, and is still waiting to see if it is excused or not, but things were added in later by megan. new meeting dates: august 3rd, 8:30 AM, august 13 at 12:00 pm. new words and definitions were read and approved we will have meetings in B lunch, after school,and online so all can attend. meeting adjourned at 8: 17 am Category:Meeting Page